poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures Chronicles
''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles ''is an upcoming TV series created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on YouTube in near future. Here's list of heroes, villains and episodes. Heroes *Thomas the Tank Engine, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan and Duke *Stephen *Bill and Ben *Den and Dart *Trixie *Discord *Sunset Shimmer and The Human Mane 5 *Cindy and Phillippe *Prince Derek, Princess Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin *Crysta, Pips, The Beetle Boys and Batty Koda *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers and Mrs. Jumbo *Mulan, Mushu and Cri-Kee *Lightning McQueen and Mater *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon and Nerville *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus and Pascal *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Princess Anna , Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven *Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and Max (The Little Mermaid) *Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and The Lost Boys *The Star Fleet: Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine and Grampus Villains *Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, The College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap, Greta Ghoul and Hurricane Harry) and Prince Froglip *Arry and Bert *Rothbart *Jafar *Hades *Cat R. Waul *Dangrous Dan *Professor Screweyes *The Grand Duke of Owls *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Scar *Shere Khan *Dr. Facilier *Sa'luk *Maleficent *Professor Ratigan and Fidget *King Candy/Turbo *Gaston *Judge Frollo *Mother Gothel *Sharptooth *Ursula *Morgana *Undertow *Rasputin *Hexxus *Cy-Bugs *Changelings *The Z-Stacks: Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zug, Zip and Captain Zero *The Goblin Queen *The Goblin King *The widow *Prince Hans *The Duke of Weselton *The Dazzlings *Broccoli Alien Overload Other Characters *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen and Bridget Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Sir Lowham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Caitlin *Connor *Millie *The Sodor Search and Rescue Team: Belle, Flynn, Rocky, Butch, Captain and Harold the Helicopter *Oliver *Toad *Donald and Douglas *Norman *Sidney *Salty *Rosie *Lady *Winston *Mavis *Whiff and Scruff *Spencer *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Bertie *Trevor *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Stafford *Cranky *Mr. Percival *Merrick *Owen *Harvey *Porter *Fearless Freddie *Mighty Mac *Smudger *Gator *Timothy (Thomas and Friends) *Marion *Reg *Farmer Trotter *Farmer McColl *Mr. Bubbles *Mrs. Percival *The Percival Family *Captain Star *Number One (McCool's Boss) *Breezy *Human Version of The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Princess Celestia *Principal Celestia *Princess Luna *Vice Principal Luna *Flash Sentry *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Big Mclntosh *Granny Smith *Cheerilee *Snips and Snails *Zecroa *Daring Do *Mayor Mare *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons *Troublesome Trucks *Lord Stinker *Little Ditcher *Puffa *Mighty Moe *Scuttlebutt Pete *The Coast Gaurd *Billy Shoepack *Lillie Lightship *Izzy Gomez Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: Rainbow Dash Vs. Bill or is it Ben? *Episode 2: Henry's Nightmare *Episode 3: Crossed Lines *Episode 4: The Monster Under the Shed *Episode 5: Percy and the Brake Van *Episode 6: Drip Tank *Episode 7: Bill and Ben's Christmas Delivery *Episode 8: The Return of the Spiteful Break Van *Episode 9: Thomas and the Evil Diesel *Episode 10: Toby in Quarantine *Episode 11: Emily and the Railway Series *Episode 12: Thomas and the Christmas Disaster *Episode 13: Sunset Shimmer vs Sunset Shimmer *Epsiode 14: The Old Faulty Truck *Epsiode 15: Percynapped!!! *Episode 16: Henry and the Wildfire *Episode 17: Trixie and the Ghost of Old Dean Morris *Episode 18: A Sad Day for Thomas *Epsiode 19: Vandalised *Episode 20: Thomas on A Dangerous Island *Episdoe 21: The Trouble with Diesels *Episode 22: Escape from the Same Fate *Episode 23: The Railway Ponies *Episode 24: The Curse of Fowler's Ghost *Episode 25: The Tale of Diesel's first visit to Sodor *Episode 26: Thomas and the Hurricane Season 2 *Episode 27: High Speed Gordon * Episode 28: The Confusing with The Mane 5 and the Human Mane 5!!! * Episode 29: Elderly Peter Pan!!! * Episode 30: Thomas Lost his Voice * Episode 31: Elsa Catch the Flew! * Episode 32: Needed At Bigg City Port * Episode 33: Cranky the Fan Helps Out * Episode 34: Baby Discord!!! * Episode 35: Great Western Logging Locos * Episode 36: Rarity and Applejack Switch Places * Episode 37: Happy Birthday, Thomas. * Episode 38: James Feels the Blues * Episode 39: Ballahoo Manor * Episode 40: Who Framed Sunset Shimmer? * Episode 41: Washed Out!!! * Episode 42: Sodor Dark Times * Episode 43: Strange Things on the Old Mid-Sodor Line * Episode 44: Lord Boxie the Raced Box * Episode 45: Twilight's Date with Flash Sentry * Episode 46: Cool McCool the Worst Secret Agent Ever * Episode 47: Thomas 10 and Diesel the Tank Engine * Episode 48: Duck Runs Dry * Episode 49: Broccoli Alien Overload's New Dump Plan * Episode 50: Princess Irene Gets Lost * Episode 51: The Untold Story of Timothy's Ghost Part 1 * Episode 52: The Untold Story of Timothy's Ghost Part 2 Category:TV series Category:Freddieholc Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles Voice cast Main cast *Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Ferdinand *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Dash *Teresa Gallagher as Emily *Matt Wilkinson as Bash, Charlie and Kevin *Michael Legge as Luke *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Steven Kynmann as Paxton and Duck *David Bedella as Victor *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence *Frank Welker as Heckle and Jeckle *Bob McFadden as Cool McCool *Sally Ann Marsh as Princess Irene *Peter Murray as Curdie 'Recurring cast' *Keith Wickham as Harvey, Whiff, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Salty, Den, Bertie (S17), Harold, Whiff, The Fat Controller, Mr. Percival, Dowager Hatt, Mr Bubbles, Norman, Captain and Stafford *Ben Small as Rheneas, Flynn (S17) and Owen *Steven Kynmann as Porter, Dart, Peter Sam and Jack *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty, Spencer, Stanley, Scruff, Butch, Merrick, Cranky, Butch, Merrick, Farmer McColl, Winston, Rocky and the Duke of Boxford *Tom Stourton as Duncan *George Carlin as Duke and Smudger *Michael Brandon as Mighty Mac and Fearless Freddie *Alec Baldwin as George *Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby *Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Belle, Rosie, Annie and Clarabel, Lady Hatt and the Duchess of Boxford *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad *Rupert Degas as Flynn and Bertie *Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Miranda Raison as Millie *Tim Whitnall as Timothy (Thomas & Friends), and Reg *Olivia Colman as Marion *Clive Mantle a Gator *Britt Allcroft as Lady *John de Lancie as Discord *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry *Ashleigh Ball as Human Version of Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Human Version of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain as Mrs. Cup Cake, Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, Granny Smith and Human Version of Rarity *Michelle Creber as Human Version of Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett as Human Version of Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters as Human Version of Scootaloo *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Principal Celestia and Cheerilee *Brain Drummond as Mr. Carrot Cake *Kathleen Barr as Trixie *Peter New as Big Mclntosh *Lee Tockar as Snips *Richard Ian Cox as Snails *Brenda Crichlow as Zecroa *Chiara Zanni as Daring Do *Cathy Weseluck as Mayor Mare *Samantha Mathis as Crysta *Robin Williams as Batty Koda and Genie *Elle Deets as Princess Odette *Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Derek *John Cleese as Jean-Bob *Gardner Jaas as Puffin *Doug Stone and Steven Wright as Speed *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine *Frank Welker as Abu, *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *John Goodman as Rex *Felicity Kendal as Elsa *René LeVant as Woog *Charles Fleischer as Dweeb *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselman as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Brynna Drummond as Babs Seed *Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse *Kevin Michael Richardson as Jim Crow *Hall Johnson as Preacher Crow *James Baskett as Fat Crow *Jim Carmichael as Straw Hat Crow and Glasses Crow *Cathy Cavandini as Casey Jr. *Ringo Starr as The Spiteful Break Van *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Siman Nash as Ten Cents *Nigel Anthony as Big Mac and Hercules *Timothy Bateson as O.J., Lord Stinker and Little Ditcher *John Baddeley as Top Hat and Puffa *Sean Barret as Warrior, Mighty Moe and Scuttlebutt Pete *Shaun Prendergast as Sunshine *Lee Cornes as Grampus, The Coast Gaurd and Billy Shoepack *Sue Glover as Lillie Lightship *Mike Mulloy as Izzy Gomez *Chuck McCann as Breezy and Number One (McCool's Boss) *Mandy Moose as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Queen Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Josh Gad as Olaf *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Tara Strong as Melody *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Rob Paulsen as Prince Eric *Kenneth Mars as King Trition *Cam Clarke as Flounder *Buddy Hackett as Scuttle *Max Casella as Tip *Stephen Furst as Dash *Frank Walker as Max (The Little Mermaid) *Robyn Moore as Cindy *Keith Scott as Phillippe Main antagonists *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 *Kerry Shale as Devious Diesel *Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis *Lisa Ortiz as Mars *Eileen Stevens as Jupiter *Marc Thompson as Saturn *Chuck McCann as The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap and Hurricane Harry *Carol Corbett as Greta Ghoul *Rik Mayall as Prince Froglip 'Recurring antagonists' *Ben Small as Troublesome Trucks *Kerry Shale as Arry *WIlliam Hope as Bert *Chantal Strand as Diamond Tiara *Shannon Chan-Kent as Silver Spoon *Brian Drummond as Ahuizoti *Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle *Dinana Kaarina as Aria Blaze *Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Duck *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *James Woods as Hades *Sean Wright as Rothbart *John Cleese as Cat R. Waul *Jim Cummings as Professor Screweyes *Christopher Plummer as the Grand Duke of Owls *Eric Schussler as Phantom the Pirate *Corey Burton as Captain Hook, Professor Ratigan, Shere Khan and Warren T. Rat *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee, Scar and Sa'luk *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent *Jess Harnell as Fidget the Bat *Richard White as Gaston *Alan Tudyk as King Candy/Turbo *Frank Welker as Sharptooth and the Changelings *Chris Tulloch as Zorren *Nigel Anothony as Zebedee (Tugs) *Shaun Predergast as Zak *Mike Mulloy as Zug and Captain Zero *John Baddeley as Zip and Burke *Sean Barrett as Blair *Peggy Mount as Goblin Queen *Robin Lyons as Goblin King *Doona Murphy as Mother Gother *Santino Fontana as Prince Hans *Alan Tudyk as the Duke of Weselton *Pat Carrol as Ursula and Morgana *Clancy Brown as Undertow *Robyn Moore as The widow Trivia *Some of the episodes will be based on some stories from The Railway Series, Thomas & Friends Annual books and Thomas & Friends Magazines. Category:TV series Category:Freddieholc Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles